Droideka
Summary Droidekas, also known as Destroyer Droids, were a specialized kind of battle droid designed by the Colicoids, a carnivorous insectoid race, in their own image. They were manufactured on the Colicoid homeworld of Colla IV. They were utilized on a large scale by the Trade Federation during the invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY and by the Confederacy of Independent Systems throughout the Clone Wars. These droids were infamous for the firepower they packed with their heavy blaster cannons and their powerful personal deflector shields as well as the fact that tactics specifically tailored to them often had to be utilized to bring them down. They were not enslaved to a central computer as early lines of the B1 battle droid were and retained a certain level of independence. Perhaps the most notable feature of these droids was their ability to fold up into a tire like shape and roll along a battlefield. A pack or even just a pair of them were a threat even to Jedi Knights. After the Clone Wars, during the reign of the Galactic Empire, old droidekas obtained on the black market or stolen from old separatist bases were utilized by crime lords as guards and cells of the Alliance to Restore the Republic in their struggles against the empire. Even many imperial battalions utilized confiscated & reprogrammed droidekas to guard important installations such as prisons and weapons depots. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 8-C Name: Droideka, Destroyer Droid Origin: Star Wars Classification: Robot, Battle Droid Gender: None Age: Varies Height: 1.83 metres Weight: 75+ kg Users: Trade Federation, Confederacy of Independent Systems. Also used in small numbers by the Galactic Empire's Imperial Army, Alliance to Restore the Republic and various crime lords Attack Potency: Possibly Building level (Their blaster cannons are vastly more powerful than heavy blaster pistols and military issue blaster rifles which pack these kinds of firepower. Shots from these blaster cannons can damage, but not fully punch through, the armor plating of AT-DP walkers whereas heavy blaster pistols and blaster rifles don't even put a scratch in them) Speed: Normal human when upright, Superhuman travel speed when folded (up to 75 km/hr) Striking Strength: Unknown when upright, Wall Class 'when rolling at full speed 'Durability: At least''' Street level''' without deflector shields (Its armor plating is nowhere near as durable as the duranium plating used on B2 super battle droids. Characters on the level of or slightly stronger than peak humans such as Clone Commandos can bring down an unshielded droideka and damage its front with physical strikes alone); Possibly Large Building level with deflector shields (Deflector shield is impervious to small arms fire such as from heavy blaster pistols and blaster rifles and can even repel lightsabers save for one spot at the very top. Only specialized sniper rifles such as the quarrel firing DC-17m used by Clone Commandos, Class-A thermal detonators - which have these kinds of yields, shots from the heavy laser cannons on walkers, and exploding rhydonium barrels can outright punch through the deflector shield in one go) Range: A few hundred metres with blaster cannons Intelligence: They have no thinking capacity whatsoever and only do as they are programmed which is to pretty much shoot anything it does not recognize as an ally and keep shooting until it stops moving. They also have a tendency to sometimes fixate on a single target which leaves them open to attacks from the flanks or rear by the target's allies. Weaknesses: *They have little thinking capacity and only have a "shoot it till it stops moving" kind of programming. They have a tendency to fixate on a single target which leaves them open to attacks from the flanks or rear by the target's allies. *Deflector shield is inactive when they are folded which leaves them open to disabling shots from heavy blaster rifles or quarrel based sniper rifles and heavy weapons such as grenade launchers and of course Force Waves from Force adepts which can outright shatter them to pieces. *Sustained punishment can cause their deflector shield generators to overload and short out. *Deflector shield does not protect them from telekinesis. They can be lifted up by a Force adept and then have a thermal detonator or EMP grenade rolled under them which will spell their end. Skilled enough Force adepts can potentially outright destroy a shielded droideka with an ability called Force Crush (a telekinetic ability which does exactly what its name implies). *They cannot fold their arms and the deflector shield will not stop a physical object moving through it at slow enough speeds (though it will stop something moving at even moderate speeds). An adult human of average size can potentially literally walk through its deflector shield from any side (or in-between its arms if from the front) and proceed to drop a grenade or stab with a vibroblade. *Their speed when upright is below that of a fit human running at top speed and barely on the level of a fit human at jogging speed. They also have trouble climbing stairs and navigating very rough terrain. Standard Equipment: *'Twin blaster cannons' on each arm (which makes a total of four blaster cannons). They pack a far greater punch than heavy blaster pistols and military issue blaster rifles. They can damage, but not fully punch through, the armor plating of AT-DP walkers whereas heavy blaster pistols and blaster rifles don't even put a scratch in them. They also have a terrifying rate of fire and can lay down a volley of powerful cover/suppressing fire. Gallery Droideka unfold.png|Droideka unfolding|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Droideka_unfold.png Droideka shield.JPG|A droideka with deflector shield activated|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Droideka_shield.JPG Droideka shooting.jpg|A droideka firing its blaster cannons from within its deflector shield|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Droideka_shooting.jpg Droideka pack.jpg|A pack of droidekas on Rugosa open fire on Yoda|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Droideka_pack.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters